


My furry friend 我的猫朋友

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bottom Antonio Salieri, Cat Antonio Salieri, Cat Ears, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 弗朗西斯科有一只黑猫





	My furry friend 我的猫朋友

**Author's Note:**

> *为便于区分，班萨名字用了历史上哥哥的名字弗朗西斯科•萨列里，flo萨名字是安东尼奥
> 
> *flo萨喵内容有

*  
弗朗西斯科•萨列里有一只黑猫。

这只猫是他的朋友同时也是他的亲人。

 

*  
萨列里有着过人的音乐天赋和令人叹息的不幸经历。

在小萨列里成年后不久，他的父母便相继过世了。所幸他还有自己的才华和父母留下的遗产，因此不至于生活得太过窘迫。

可是每天结束工作都要面对空荡荡的房间，任凭弗朗西斯科再怎么不怕孤独，内心也总是有点空落落的。

于是他买了很多植物，把花园和室内里阳光照得到的地方都摆了盆栽。好久没见过买盆栽这么不挑剔的人了，花店老板帮弗朗西斯科把一整车随便挑的植物送回家后这么评价。

事实上弗朗西斯科也确实不怎么在意植物的品种，他只是希望家里看起来稍微有点烟火气，点缀了绿色的房间和院子看起来至少多了一些生命力，比之前空荡荡的时候好多了。

可是有一天他结束工作回家的时候发现花园里多了一位不速之客。那是一只漂亮的黑猫，有着油光水滑的皮毛和一双黄色的眼睛，柔软修长的身子趴伏在花园里的一盆齿状叶植物旁，时不时蹭蹭叶子。

它看到弗朗西斯科迈进院子的时候警惕地弓起了背，在他刚靠近了一步的时候喵了一声然后迅速地逃走了。

萨列里先生尴尬地站在原地，他其实并没有什么恶意，他只是想摸一下黑猫看起来手感不错的皮毛而已，没想到野猫警惕性这么强。不过说实在的，那只小家伙可真漂亮，它用脑袋轻蹭齿叶植物的姿态看起来可爱又优雅，让弗朗西斯科忍不住想要靠近。

可惜这只漂亮的小家伙已经跑掉了，而且压根儿不知道它会不会再回来。弗朗西斯科叹了口气，转身进了房子。

 

*  
第二天经同事提醒，萨列里下班后去了一趟宠物商店，抱回了一堆猫咪用得上的物件。猫粮，猫罐头，水盆和食盆，还有一些他觉得黑猫先生会喜欢的小玩意儿。

到家后他先到盆栽旁看了看，猫先生这次没在。弗朗西斯科有耐心地把食盆和水盆靠着盆栽们一字排开，倒上新鲜的水和猫粮，他想了想，又拌了一点猫罐头。

第二天早上他上班出门的时候，食盆已经空了，水盆也被喝掉了一点。弗朗西斯科凑近了看，干净的食盆像是被舔过，上面甚至留下了一点舌苔滑过的痕迹。

他笑了笑，黑猫先生果然来过了。于是弗朗西斯科打算继续给它喂食，他喜欢这只黑猫，每次看到它的一点踪迹都能给他带来一整天的好心情。

接下来的几天弗朗西斯科每天都会留下新鲜的食物和水，食物和水每天都会减少，只是他从来没跟猫先生打过照面。

终于有一天他久违地见到了连续数日不见踪影的黑猫先生。皮毛依旧干净顺滑的黑猫趴伏在同一盆植物旁边，仍旧慢条斯理地用脑袋拱着那些绿色的锯齿状叶片。

他识趣地没有再凑过去，而是远远地观察黑猫先生。黑猫在叶子上蹭来蹭去，黑猫伸了个懒腰，黑猫发出喵喵的叫声，黑猫打了个喷嚏，黑猫开始打滚儿然后冲他露出了柔软的肚皮。

弗朗西斯科认为是时候跟猫咪建立起友谊了，于是走上去蹲了下去——他想要摸一摸黑猫袒露的肚子。

可是黑猫再一次飞快地逃走了，仿佛刚刚友好地露出肚皮的情景从未发生过一样。

弗朗西斯科深感挫败的同时百思不得其解。

 

*  
这个疑惑在他不久后去宠物店买猫粮时得到了解答。

“那只猫大概是闻到了猫薄荷的味道才会这样，”宠物店主把弗朗西斯科买的猫粮装进袋子里，然后把头凑到他拍的盆栽照片上扫了一眼，“这确实是猫薄荷。难怪它会这么温顺。”

从宠物店回来之后弗朗西斯科马上找到了他在实验室工作的朋友达彭特，“在忙吗洛伦佐？唔，有件事可能需要你帮忙，”他用脖子夹住手机，边讲话边给那盆珍贵的猫薄荷浇水，“不不，我不需要你代写的情书。”弗朗西斯科皱了皱鼻子，对好友在某些方面莫名其妙的热心肠感到无语，“你能帮我萃取猫薄荷吗……”

弗朗西斯科的声音被达彭特的大笑声淹没了，对方肆无忌惮地嘲笑着他对小动物突如其来的兴趣，“没想到你也有想要引诱猫咪的一天，我以为你这辈子都不会对小动物感兴趣呢。”不过达彭特还是在弗朗西斯科答应陪他喝两次酒之后同意了这个请求。

洛伦佐的效率很高，仅仅几天后弗朗西斯科就在他们常去的酒吧里拿到了萃取后的猫薄荷。他和洛伦佐两个人仿佛交易大麻一样鬼鬼祟祟地缩在一个灯光昏暗的角落，然后洛伦佐从大衣内侧掏出一个小喷瓶放在桌子上，里面是无色的液体，在酒吧灯光的照射下闪着奇异的光芒。

“你的荆芥内酯，这瓶的浓度是我调配好的，喷一下大概有0.1毫克。”洛伦佐冲他眨了眨眼睛，把小瓶塞在弗朗西斯科的手里之后举起酒杯碰了碰他的，“喷几下在手上，所有的猫就都是你的啦。”

接着达彭特又掏出一个小玻璃瓶和一个滴管，“这瓶是没有稀释过的荆芥内酯……你在自己稀释的时候切记浓度不要搞高了，否则我也不知道会发生什么。”

弗朗西斯科握住已经属于他的两个小瓶子，仿佛得到了全世界。

 

*  
从此以后弗朗西斯科不仅随身携带那瓶液体，甚至还每天坚持在手掌上喷荆芥内酯的稀释液，有时甚至在裤脚上也会喷一些——他期待着哪天能够跟黑猫再次不期而遇，这样足够剂量的荆芥内酯可以保证他在黑猫先生的眼里比那盆齿叶植物有吸引力得多。

功夫不负有心人。一个礼拜后弗朗西斯科在某次下班之后终于再次遇到了那只猫咪。那天他推开花园的门，夕阳刚刚好照进小院子，所有的盆栽看起来都很健康，猫薄荷旁边一只黑猫正在伸懒腰。  
而他的手掌上刚刚喷过荆芥内酯的稀释液，口袋里也放着一瓶。

弗朗西斯科朝着他的盆栽和黑猫走过去，幸运的是黑猫这次没有逃跑，于是他慢慢蹲下身后伸出了手掌。

黑猫先是皱了皱鼻子，动作停滞了一下，随后更起劲儿地磨蹭着那盆猫薄荷——它大概是以为味道是来自植物，而不是眼前的手掌。

弗朗西斯科把手臂向后缩了缩，然后继续有耐心地等待着。他掏出口袋里的喷瓶，冲黑猫喷了一下。这种刺激使黑猫小小地打了个喷嚏，发现了气味的来源。它站起身来，终于愿意屈尊离开了那盆猫薄荷。

弗朗西斯科看着黑猫把脸贴在了他的掌心，随着磨蹭它甚至眯起了眼睛，嗓子里发出满意的咕噜声。黑猫皮毛的触感果然如想象中一样棒，弗朗西斯科叹出一口气，他在得到达彭特的帮助之前从来不敢奢望它有一天愿意让他摸一摸，他不得不承认荆芥内酯对猫类来说真是种奇妙的物质。

弗朗西斯科突发奇想打算抱一下黑猫试试看，实际上他也毫不犹豫地这么做了。黑猫温顺地蜷缩在他的臂弯里，一下一下拱着弗朗西斯科的手臂，被他就这么抱进了家。

弗朗西斯科掂了掂手臂上温热而有分量的那团猫，吹了声口哨关上了房门。

 

*  
安东尼奥在听到关门声后突然从猫薄荷的味道里惊醒了过来，他发觉自己陷入了危机——被困在人类的房间出不去了。

由此可见应该远离猫薄荷，这种东西吸多了果然误事。他恨恨地想，决定以后再也不沉迷这种味道了。

于是他挠了几下这位先生的衣袖，示意他放开自己。在对方稍微放松一点后跳了下来，跑到门边开始挠门。

他够不到门把手，因此只能寄希望于这位先生能帮他开门。可是这位先生明显没想让他离开，安东尼奥甩了甩尾巴，打算等到夜深人静的时候悄悄溜出去。

安东尼奥并不是一只普通的猫咪，至少从他发现自己可以变成人类之后就不是了。安东尼奥并不排斥变成人形，不过他通常选择作为黑猫生活——这通常意味着活动更灵活，也不必受到太多人的注意。尽管他并不明白自己的这种能力是怎么回事，不过不得不承认变成人类给他的生活带来了一些便利，尤其是一不小心被困在人类家中时。

可还没等他想好怎么逃走，这位先生就毫不客气地把他抱了起来搂在怀里，“您愿意住下来吗，”人类腾出一只手挠了挠他的耳朵，“我会好好照顾你的……我叫弗朗西斯科，你叫什么名字？哎你不会说话……要不用我的姓氏好了，你可以姓萨列里。”

安东尼奥发誓他听到了清晰的水声，猫类的听力比人类敏感不知道多少倍。他开始不安地挣扎起来，可是他被死死地钳制在这位弗朗西斯科的怀抱里动弹不得，一点点靠近了水声的来源。

那是一个放满温水的浴缸，因为加了玫瑰香波所以闻起来香喷喷的，可是绝对称得上是安东尼奥的噩梦。

因为他怕水。

 

*  
不过怕水这点说起来总归可以理解，也并不是什么值得羞耻的事情——有哪只猫敢于承认自己不怕水呢？大多数猫都怕水怕到不行。

因此安东尼奥在被弗朗西斯科塞进浴缸的时候奋力挣扎并发出尖叫的行为也完全值得谅解。

“别怕，萨列里，这只是个浴缸。”弗朗西斯科试图让黑猫感受一下玫瑰味儿泡泡浴的美妙，尽管对方毫不领情地挣扎个不停，“你在水里完全站的住……水很浅的！”他试着把黑猫塞进浴缸里，然后这个企图就以被溅了一身水而告终，小萨列里先生完全不愿意听话地浸泡在并不怎么深的洗澡水里。

弗朗西斯科的发梢狼狈地滴着水，他穿着整齐的衣服也被黑猫刚刚的折腾搞得一片湿淋淋。他感觉自己的领带显得有些紧了，于是打算换身衣服再试着给黑猫洗个澡。

他挫败地把黑猫放在浴缸边沿上，看着它飞快地蹲下缩成一团，叹了口气，“再过一会儿再帮你洗，我先去换身衣服。”

安东尼奥看着弗朗西斯科出门的背影松了口气，他现在终于不会有被按进浴缸的危险了。而且弗朗西斯科换掉那身繁复的衣服大概要好一会儿，他完全可以试着逃走。

于是他缩起身子，打算蓄力从浴缸上跳下来。

大概是愚蠢的弗朗西斯科把香波洒在了浴缸边缘，他爪子下压根儿滑的站不稳。没等他跳下浴缸，就爪下一滑掉进了温热的水里。

现在比起能不能逃走，大概他更需要担心自己会不会淹死。

安东尼奥徒劳地用爪子在水里抓来抓去，企图攀住浴缸壁不让自己滑下去，或者能够吸到一口宝贵的空气。可这两个愿望都落空了。

他在鼻子连续呛了几次泡泡水之后满脑子都是求生的欲望，可越是挣扎着抬头呼吸，离水面越是遥远。

该死的弗朗西斯科，安东尼奥在意识一片昏沉中迷迷糊糊地咒骂道，这个深度一只猫压根儿踩不到底！等等……说不定可以变成人试试看。安东尼奥一片混沌的大脑突然闪过了这个念头，他的四肢因为缺氧酸软而又无力，只能挣扎着在自己溺毙之前努力摆脱黑猫的形态。

浴缸里的水和泡沫都溢出去了不少，整间浴室满是浓郁的玫瑰花香，不过这次不再是因为黑猫萨列里的挣扎而溅出去的了。

安东尼奥赤身裸体地仰躺在浴缸里咳嗽不止，他的脸颊因为呛咳变得有点发红，进水的鼻腔也酸酸的，酸涩的眼眶让他的眼睛看起来满是水雾。他头往后仰着靠在浴缸壁上，劫后余生的感觉使他的身体放松地舒展着。

可安东尼奥还没来得及想起逃走的计划，一个熟悉的脚步声就由远及近地响了起来——弗朗西斯科换完衣服回来了。

他甚至来不及积蓄精力变回猫咪，浴室的门就被打开了，弗朗西斯科披着浴袍站在门口，目瞪口呆地看着一片狼藉的浴室。

泡沫乱飞，满地是水，几瓶洗护产品散落一地，没剩多少水的浴缸里躺着一位从未见过的年轻男性。

而他的黑猫不知所踪。

 

*  
“请问您是？怎么会出现在我的浴缸里？”惊魂未定的弗朗西斯科比他预计的更快地找回了理智，开始彬彬有礼地询问他的来历。

当然如果他的眼神能够像他的语气一样彬彬有礼就好了，安东尼奥有点生气地想。弗朗西斯科的眼神毫不客气地在他裸露的身体上逡巡，在路过某些部位的时候做了明显的停留。

他把自己蜷缩了起来，用被冒犯的眼神瞪了弗朗西斯科一眼，然后清了清嗓子。“安东尼奥。”他的声带好久没有被这样使用了，在发出人类的声音时他有点儿不自在，“照你刚才说的，我应该叫安东尼奥•萨列里。”他抬眼看向弗朗西斯科，然后示威似的露出来一点儿犬齿，“我可是差点儿被你放的洗澡水淹死。”

安东尼奥看着弗朗西斯科露出了一个若有所思的表情，然后毫无障碍地接受了自己能够变成人这个事实。“你不会的。”对方露出了一个让他看着很不爽的笑容，然后凑了过来，捋了捋他被水沾湿的头发，“你这不是好好地坐在这里吗？我说过会照顾好你的。”

那只手还带着一点让他沉迷的猫薄荷味道，于是他下意识地把脸颊贴了上去蹭了蹭，甚至发出了一点咕噜咕噜的声音。

弗朗西斯科看着黑发男人把脸埋在他的手掌，柔软的黑发擦过他的手腕，带来一点痒痒的触感。下一秒一个温热柔软的物体蹭上了他的手心，带着一点湿度和热度，撩拨的他心里某个位置也痒痒的。  
那大概是安东尼奥的舌尖。猫类总是沉迷于猫薄荷无法自拔，而他的手掌上大概还残留了那么一丁点儿。

弗朗西斯科又伸出手想挠一挠安东尼奥的下巴，可惜对方已经挣扎着摆脱了猫薄荷的吸引力，甩开了他的手。那双棕色的眼睛用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，“我不想继续洗澡了，我讨厌水。”他用手撑住浴缸壁，企图结束这次闻起来甜腻腻的玫瑰味儿泡泡浴。“而且我也讨厌这个味道，太甜了。”

可是刚刚的缺氧使他眩晕，猫类引以为傲的平衡感大概已经抛弃了他，安东尼奥刚爬出浴缸就滑了一下摔在了弗朗西斯科的身上。

好在对方反应极快地抱住了他，才让他免遭摔在地上的命运。“小心一点。”他耳边响起了弗朗西斯科的声音，温热的气流吹得他耳朵痒痒的，于是他眯起了眼睛，“你总得洗个澡，不是吗。”弗朗西斯科的怀抱又紧了紧，搂住他的手甚至安抚性地摸了摸他光裸的后背，这有点儿奇怪，不过安东尼奥并没有出声反对，“你洗澡的时候可以不用变回喵咪，这样就不会溺水啦。而且我会帮你把洗澡水换成你喜欢的味道的，安东。”

尽管这个动作在两位成年男性之间稍显怪异，安东尼奥还是选择蹭了蹭弗朗西斯科的颈窝。他很感激对方给予的安全感，同时并不介意以自己的温顺作为回报。

 

*  
可他没想到弗朗西斯科嘴里的“你喜欢的味道”是指猫薄荷味儿。

当对方面带笑容地拿来一个小玻璃瓶和一个滴管时他就开始觉得有哪里不对，在瓶子里的液体被滴进浴缸的那一刻他的预感应验了——浓郁的猫薄荷味道弥漫出来，挤满了整间浴室。

他只觉得自己在铺天盖地的猫薄荷味道里快要失去理智了，他想要，应该说是迫切需要抱着点什么东西蹭一蹭，或者就地打个滚儿。

狭小的浴室显然不适合打滚儿，于是他搂住了弗朗西斯科，把自己缠了上去。对方像是早有预料一样，毫不费力地把他抱了起来放进了浴缸里。

安东尼奥在温热的洗澡水里发出了一声满足的叹息。现在他已经泡在猫薄荷里了，他的脖子往后扬起，露出绷紧的颈部线条和喉结。

“现在你愿意洗个澡了吗，安东尼奥？”弗朗西斯科揉了揉他的头发，在安东尼奥发出舒适的咕噜声后拿起了淋浴喷头，手指滑过他被热气熏蒸的有点泛红的皮肤，轻轻揉搓着，“我答应过会好好照顾你的，不是吗。”

**Author's Note:**

> *感觉这篇可以改名叫【如何科学撸猫】了  
> *跟 水獭一起脑的班萨xflo萨喵，拖了1个月的陈年老脑洞。 忏悔一哈，我们总是对flo萨抱有一些不健康的想法  
> *理论上来说猫对猫薄荷是有不应期的，所以本文并不科学  
> *用荆芥内酯溶剂勾搭猫的方法理论上是可行的，欢迎活在实验室的朋友们踊跃实践


End file.
